This invention relates to a removable link, and more particularly to a removable link for attaching a carrying strap or similar member to an article, such as a camera body.
Conventionally, there are two different principles for fixing a member to an article, such as a strap to a camera body. Under the first principle, recesses are provided in the camera body into which holders or clamps are inserted for attaching to the ends of the carrying strap. This is true with respect to the receiving openings for connector straps which grip behind pins that are counter-sunk in the receiving openings. It is also known to attach locking elements which are insertable in an opening in a first position, and then, in relation to that first position, are rotated by 90 degrees as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,639. It is in the 90 degrees twist position that the locking elements are fixed to the article. These known solutions are disadvantageous in that the receiving openings in the camera compartment tend to be relatively large.
The same disadvantages are present with respect to bolted connections. Such connections require relatively large screw openings in the article. Moreover, such couplings tend to become loose inadvertently.
In another known coupling principle, a camera compartment is provided with protruding parts, such as grommets, camera accessory shoes, or similar elements which are coupled to corresponding counter pieces as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,572. Basically, all these solutions are not entirely satisfactory as they prevent the camera body from being formed with smooth walls. Each of these alternatives requires that the camera body surface provides protruding regions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a removable linking assembly for affixing a member, such as a carrying strap to an article, such as a camera body. Such a removable linking assembly would permit constructing the article having a smooth walled construction and, on the other hand minimally interfere with the surface contour.